white wolf
by Wolf4Fang
Summary: ariji a girl with great power but because of this source of power she hurts the people. she has the same past as sauke for his brother killed her parents. she has a demon in her like naruto. this the question u should ask will she survive this cruel fate


Name: Ariji Haruno (Aj)

Talents: sing, dance, draw, and play the flute

Family: Sakura Haruno (cousin)

Personality: aggressive, caring, nice when she ready, easily angered

Friends: Sakura Kiba Hinata

Ariji's Past: Ariji's family had help out the Uchiha Clan so the had lived in the area. Aj's father had worked with Sasuk's dad, so she stayed with the family a couple of times when her parents are on a mission. Itachi was like an older brother to her. The person that she doesn't like is Sasuke because he always give her the cold shoulder, so she does the same to him. One night when Aj and Sasuke was heading home they realized that the village was too quiet. They went to Sasuke's house and heard something fell so they followed the sound. As soon as Aj and Sasuke open the door they saw something hurtful; their parents dead on the middle of the floor in the dark room and Itachi alive looking at them.

The White Tiger ch.1

Ariji's Pov  
>knock, knock, knock<br>Aj(thinking): 'Man I don't want to get up. I am so tierd, let me sleep.'  
>Then something fell.<br>Aj(thinking): 'Oh well I don't care'  
>Sakura:" Kiba! You didn't have to bustdown the door! You know I have a key!"<br>Kiba:" So what? It's more fun that way"  
>Aj(thinking):' Uge! Someone's tring to sleep in her own apartment!'<br>Then I put my pillow over my ears. Next thing you know it someone pulled my covers off of me.  
>Kiba: " Time to get upSleepy-Head!"<br>Aj:" Kiba! I don't want to get up!" I said whining like a 5 year old.  
>Kiba:" Come on you can't be late to the Acadamy on an important day."<br>Then is dog Acamaru (sp?) barked like he was agreeing with him.  
>Aj: "Fine"<br>Then I got out of bed  
>Aj:" Hey Hinata, Sakura"<br>Hinata:" H-hi Aj." she said quietly  
>Sakura:"Hey cuz!"<br>Kiba:" All right stop it with the chit-chat or we'll be lata"  
>All:" Sorry Dad!"<br>Kiba:" i'm not your Dad" he said pouting  
>All:" Sorry Kiba! We love you!"<br>and that's when he sarted to blush. Everyone started to laugh even Acamaru.  
>Aj:" Okay you guys, get out so I could change"<br>I got out with my clothes off andout the house with my friends to the , we graduated!

The White Tiger ch. 2

**Acadamy  
><strong>As soon as all of us walked in the class room, everyone was staring at us. Next thing you know it Iruka-sensi started to yell at you... again.  
>Iruka:"ARIJIIII! Your late...again! Even on the most important day! Naruto even got here before you!<br>Aj:"B-but why are you only yelling at me? The others came late too ya know!"  
>Yes I always got introuble for being late or sleeping in class, but the thing is I have maybe the highest scores in here.<br>Sakura/Kiba:"hey!"  
>Then I mouthered 'sorry'<br>Iruka:"Never mind that, just take your seats"  
>There were for seats left. Kiba sat next to Shikamaru, Hinata sat next to a random kid, and Sakura was fighting with the other fan-girls to sit next to Sasuke, the anoying brat. So there was one, and it was next to the top prankster, Naruto, who's also a pain in the butt.<br>Iruka:"Now that everyone is here..." he said glaring at me.  
>Iruka:"...I will call the teams, but it will be an uneven number this year so, thre will be 4 on one team.<br>Aj(thinking):'Great'  
>Iruka:" 1st team is Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino"<br>Then I tunded him out and rest my head on the dask.  
>Iruka:"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno,.."<br>Sakura:" Yes!"  
>I streched over Naruto and wacked Sakura on her head and Sasuke by 'accident'.<br>Aj:"My bad Sasuke. I ment to only hit Sakura." I said sarcasticly  
>Sasuke:" Ariji!" he sounded angry<br>Then I had a feeling someone was very angry and was looking at me and it sure wasn't the grouchy Sasuke. It was Iruka-sensi so, I slide down in my seat real low.  
>Iruka:" Okay now were was I? Oh Yes Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and the forth member Ariji Haruno"<br>Aj/Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto:" What? I don't want to be on the team with this loser!"  
>I was pointing at Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura was pointing at Naruto, Naruto was pointing at Sasuke, and Sasuke was pointing at all 3 of us. Crazy huh?<br>Iruka:" Calm down! All of the sensis and I put the best 2 with the worst 2."  
>Naruto:" Yes, I knew I was the best!"<br>Iruka:" No Naruto. You and Sakura were the worst"  
>SasukeAj:" He is so anoying!"  
>That's when we looked at each other, then looked away.<br>Aj(thinking):' It's boring. I'm gonna sleep.'  
>And that's what I did. The White Tiger ch. 3<p>

**30 Minutes Later  
><strong>when I woke up the class room was empty except for my team mates.  
>Sakura:" Aj you awake now?"<br>Aj:" Yeah so um you can stop poking me now"  
>Sakura:" Ha-ha sorry"<br>I looked around and saw Naruto complaining while Sasuke lying back on his chair acting all cool.  
>Aj:" Our sensei isn't here yet?"<br>Sasuke:" Oviously"  
>Aj:" Oh shut it!"<br>Sakura:" Naruto, what are you doing?"  
>I looked up at Naruto doing one of his pranks again.<br>Naruto:" Putting the chalk ereaser on the door so, when our sensei opens it then 'Wham!''  
>Sasuke:" You realy think a Junien(sp) will fall for that?"<br>Then the door opened and like Naruto said 'Wham" our sensei got hit. Are you kidding me an ereaser.  
>Sensei:" My first inpresion of you is I don't like you. (sigh) Let's go"All of us followed him out the door. I still can't get over that he got hit with an ereaser.<p> 


End file.
